Giving Up Schrodinger
by ziva2012
Summary: This is a short story I wrote in 2009. It is AU and totally Sam and Jack shipper, as are all of my stories. Consider it my smutty, silly gift to you on this cold Thanksgiving Day. I hope you enjoy it. And I hope you have a wonderful day with family and friends.


Jack hadn't been able to sleep all night. He was so mad, that he felt like killing someone… a certain Tollan someone. Shutting his eyes he scrubbed his hands over his face, as he tried to think rationally. He knew that feeling this way, particularly about one of their new allies, was not a good thing. If he did anything to make their leader, Omac, anymore angry than he already was, there was no telling what the man might do.

Right now they were just managing to keep the group of aliens from busting out of the place and running off. If that happened, and the public got wind of what was really going on under Cheyenne Mountain, all hell would break loose. So Jack tried to tamp down the angry, jealous feelings that had erupted inside him the instant he'd overheard Janet and Daniel's conversation. He hadn't been able to hear every word, but he'd heard enough to make him livid!

"_So you think Sam is really interested in Narim? I mean as a….?"_

"_Yes, I do, Daniel. After all, he's good looking. And he certainly is….," Janet said, nodding. _

"_Yeah, I guess so," Daniel agreed._

"_In fact, I think Sam may be …... After all, she wouldn't give her pussy… to just anyone."_

"_Really? She did that?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows arching._

"_Yes, last night after… … And this morning she said she didn't regret doing it in the least."_

"_Holy buckets!"_

Inside the locker room Jack finished undressing and wrapped a towel around his hips, before plodding morosely into the shower room. Since he thought he was alone, he was startled to hear water running, and to see the top of a blonde head above the far enclosure. Jack knew immediately who it was, and his feeling of depression changed to one of intense pleasure. Being all alone with a naked Sam Carter didn't happen to him every day. In fact, it had never happened before. Oh, oh! He'd forgotten to check for the Ladies Only sign on the shower room door.

_Oh, well, it's too late now,_ his libidinous self said with a smirky grin. Not sure how she would take his intrusion on her privacy, Jack quietly moved to the stall at the opposite end of the row. Now there were only two empty shower stalls in between them, and Jack thought he could smell her… her shampoo, her body wash, even her natural female scent.

Suddenly he felt a strong stirring in his loins, a feeling that made him cough explosively.

Sam's head sprang up and she stared straight at him over the fiberglass partitions. "Sir!" she gasped, obviously greatly disturbed to see her CO looking at her.

"Sorry, Carter, I thought no one was in here," he lied as he stared back at her. Then, as he felt his face and neck flush, Jack lowered his eyes. All he had seen was her head, but his brain had filled in the rest, and now his cock was at half-mast, ready to shoot to the top of the flag pole.

"It's alright, Colonel. I promise I won't look, if _you_ won't," she chuckled, clearly recovered from her initial shock. She smiled and went back to washing.

"Right," he laughed agreeably. Jack turned on the water, hoping the cold spray would shock some sense into him. He was playing with fire and he knew it, but that knowledge wasn't enough to make him turn tail and run. He was here now; he'd just have to tough it out. Sam's body was off limits, and the sooner he got that through his thick skull, the better off he'd be. He turned the handle more to the left and felt the water temperature rising. And though his saner self didn't want it to, his insistent cock continued to rise as well. "Ah, hell," he said under his breath.

In an instant his horny libido had taken control of his body, and Jack was unable to break free. His soap-slippery hand moved down between his thighs, grabbed hold and began sliding up and down the solid length it found there. "Ahhhh."

Just then a voice cut through the sexual fog that had encased his brain.

"Do you think Omac will approve of one of the planets that General Hammond suggested, Colonel?" Sam asked, raising her voice so she could be heard over the sound of the water. She was very concerned. After speaking to their allies, General Hammond had come up with three possible solutions. Three alien races were willing to let the Tollan settle on their planet. Now all they needed was for Omac to make his choice. But he had been very uncooperative up to this point, and she was worried. It was a full minute before her CO answered.

"Uh, I don't know, Carter. He's not very friendly, is he?" Jack didn't like the guy one bit, and he didn't like that fella Narim either. Suddenly a vision of Narim lying on top of Sam's naked body sprang into Jack's troubled mind, sending his anger to the boiling point. Just thinking about the smarmy-looking alien doing things to Sam- things that he wanted to do to her but couldn't- made Jack see red!

Without thinking of the consequences, Jack rinsed the soap off a certain part of his anatomy. Then he walked over to the opening of the last shower stall, where Sam was currently shampooing her hair. Her head was tipped back under the spray of water, her breasts jutting out like two melons ripe for picking. When she turned around and saw him standing just a few feet from her, she gasped and quickly lowered her arms, crossing them over her full, pink-tipped breasts.

"Sir!" she shrieked. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, and she could barely believe that it was happening now! Sam stared in shock as Jack stepped into her personal space.

"Carter," he breathed out. "Oh, God, I can't help it. I know I shouldn't be here, but I want you," he said, as his arms encircled her hot, wet body. One hand pressed into her lower back, while the other gripped her around the back of her neck. Jack pulled her close and covered her mouth with his, swallowing her words of protest. When he broke off the kiss, Sam just stared at him, bug-eyed. He was relieved that she didn't seem angry, just startled.

"Sir, I want you too, but we can't!" Sam cried, as she managed to free her arms from in between their bodies. Her hands moved to his biceps, pushing half-heartedly against the hold he had on her. His muscles felt strong and firm under her hands, as she tried to ignore what having him close like this was doing to her body. "We can't," she repeated. Her heart was racing faster than it did even on her early morning jogs, but it wasn't out of duress. It wanted to feel this man's body pressed to hers, and she was reluctant to deny what her heart wanted.

Sam Carter had felt sexually attracted to her CO from the minute she'd laid eyes on him, and it had only been her strict military discipline that had kept her from acting on her feelings. Not that she hadn't imagined being with him like this. She had imagined being intimate with him on many occasions, especially while lying alone in her bed at night. But now she prayed that her sense of duty wouldn't desert her, because if it did, she'd be doomed.

"You want me?" he mumbled into her wet hair. That was the only part of what she'd said that had registered in Jack's aroused brain, and her words made him feel even bolder. His right hand moved down to her left buttock, squeezing the firm, yet soft, mound, as his left foot nudged her long, slender legs apart. She adjusted her stance and their bodies fit together like a hand in a glove.

"Yes, I want you. But we can't, Sir. If anyone found out…" She didn't get a chance to finish. His lips were on hers again, his tongue coaxing her mouth open. Beset by feelings of need and want, the likes of which she'd not experienced for many months, Sam opened her mouth and let him in.

Jack's tongue plundered her sweet mouth, while his brain shut down completely. Thinking wasn't necessary at this juncture, and he wasn't much of a thinker anyway. He was moving on pure instinct now as he lifted her, his hands under her butt. Her arms clung to his shoulders, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clamped them tight. Jack backed her into the shower wall, pinning her between his body and the hard surface. It was the outermost wall of the room, for which Jack was thankful. At least there'd be no tell-tale banging as the partition shook with their weight. Jack wasn't planning to take it easy, and he needed something that could withstand a hard pounding.

Rotating his hips in slow circles he ground his erection into her belly, listening as Sam began to moan and whimper. She was rocking her hips back and forth as well, and Jack could tell that she was really into him. So, moving back a bit, he fit his hand in between their bodies and took hold of his cock. He aimed it at her small opening, separating her slick folds with his fingers to make way for the plump tip. It seemed to fit, so he gave his hips a quick push forward. "Oh!" Sam let out a little cry and he felt her slick flesh give way. Next he jabbed her hard with his throbbing staff, penetrating her half way. Then he pulled out a bit and held his hips still. Just the first inch of his long, hard cock was inside her. He wouldn't continue if he was hurting her. He'd never hurt Carter. "You okay?"

Sam had been holding her breath for what she was sure was about to happen. Her CO was about to fuck her senseless, right here on US government property! But no matter how wrong it was, she couldn't find the will to care. "Mmmhmm," was all she could say in reply.

"How do you like it, Carter?" he asked, his voice rough as his mouth kissed its way from her lips to her ear. Sam's brain all but melted into a puddle of goo upon hearing the sexually tainted question coming from her CO's lips. Having sex with her CO in the shower room was even hotter than her wildest dreams! However, in her dreams Jack just dived right in there and did it to her. There was none of this asking questions crap. What the hell was he waiting for!

"How do you like it?" Jack asked again, as he nibbled on her earlobe, the long fingers of his left hand tracing her jaw. He lowered his head and playfully nipped her chin.

_Like it? I just want it! Give it to me, for God's sake!_ Sam felt like she'd go mad if he didn't finish what he'd started. Her vaginal muscles had tensed for the onslaught, and then suddenly he had stopped, damn him! _Self-control is over-rated. God, if he doesn't get on with it, I'm not sure what I'll do! I may have to take command of this mission myself!_

"Just fuck me already!" she finally screeched.

Jack chuckled as he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear, his cupped hand testing the weight of her left breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple and felt her shudder. He smiled to himself. He was enjoying teasing her, enjoying seeing his usually self-composed second-in-command come unraveled. It meant that his brainy, seemingly perfect captain wasn't any different than any other woman… at least when it came to sex.

"I mean, Carter, do you want it fast and hard, or slow and gentle?" he asked in a deep, sexy voice, as he circled her nipple with his left index finger. He bent his head then and took the cherry-pink bud into his mouth, running his tongue around the stiff little peak.

"Fast and hard, Colonel. Fast and hard!" Sometimes she liked it slow and gentle, and maybe they'd do it that way the next time. But this time she needed for him to take her as hard and as fast as he could. She had wanted this strong Alpha male to fuck the stuffing out of her for ten long months, and now she couldn't wait to feel him lose himself inside her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he replied with a lusty grin. Then he began pounding into her, using his strong butt and thigh muscles, drilling into her like an oil rig drilling for black gold. He was a man who had all but given up hope of ever finding a woman who was equal to him in every way. And now that he had found such a woman, and she was willing to be his, he would do everything in his power to keep her and to impress upon her that they were meant for each other. If she wanted fast and hard, she'd get fast and hard.

Jack thrust into her repeatedly, the friction increasing as her inner muscles held his cock in a snug embrace. Soon he could feel the tension burning in his balls, and his cock was starting to thrum with the need to release its load. Jack knew he wasn't far from blowing, but he wanted it to be good for Sam too. He had never been a selfish lover, and he wasn't going to start now. Besides, he liked Carter. Hell, he might even love her!

"Carter, I'm gonna come," he warned her in a choked voice, as he barely held on. "You good to go?" he asked with his last breath.

"I'm with you, Sir," she cried. She could already feel her climax spreading through her, like a wildfire out of control. She screamed as she felt it overwhelming her senses. And at the same instant it broke free, she felt his cock begin to pulse inside her. Reciprocating, her vaginal muscles alternately squeezed and released his thumping member, as it emptied into her waiting womb. Jack O'Neill was coming inside her. Her CO was fucking her and coming inside her, and Samantha Carter couldn't have felt happier or more content.

After a few more thrusts, and a lot of heavy breathing, Jack slowly lowered Sam's somewhat limp body, until her feet touched the floor. He kissed her gently on the lips, while holding her firmly in his arms, his flaccid cock still linking their bodies.

"God, Baby, that was phenomenal!"

"Uh huh," was all Sam could manage. Her brain, which usually functioned at high speed, was stuck in neutral. Jack stepped back and grabbed his towel from the partition wall. As he rubbed his arms and chest, he studied Sam's face.

"You gonna be okay with this, Carter? 'Cause if you're not, tell me now and I'll report myself. I'll take full blame," he offered, as he stared at her with his dark chocolate eyes. She used her towel to dry her face and neck, her eyes never leaving his.

Sam's brain recognized the serious tone of Jack's voice, and it suddenly woke up. Oh, my God, he was willing to take all the blame for what had just happened! While she appreciated the offer, she needed for him to know that she would never ask him to do such a thing. This had been just as much _her_ decision as his. "No! I'm fine with it, Colonel. In fact, I'm better than fine. I just need to ask you one thing. Why now?"

"What?"

"Well, I assume you didn't just wake up this morning and realize that you wanted me. I'm fairly certain you were attracted to me the first time we met. So what made you decide to do this today?"

"Oh, well, I found out what you did, Carter," he said and he didn't sound happy about it.

"What I _did_? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." She realized that she often said things that confused him, but for once _she_ was the one who was confused.

"You…you had sex with Narim," he stated, obviously upset.

"I did _**not**_! What on earth made you think a thing like that?"

"I overheard Dr. Fraiser telling Daniel all about it, Carter," Jack admitted.

"But that's preposterous! I would never have sex with that man. He's nice, but he's not you," she said with a coy smile.

"Sweet!" Jack grinned from ear to ear. Now that was what he wanted to hear! He stuck out his chest, enjoying the looks Sam was giving him.

Sam continued drying herself as she stole looks at her CO's lean body. He wasn't heavily muscled like some of the younger men, but she knew that he was firm and strong…especially where it counted.

"Sir, you've made me curious. What exactly did you hear?" she asked as she wrapped the towel around her head. When she looked back at him, his face was even more ruddy than usual. He was blushing!

"Well…Fraiser said you gave Narim your pussy."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Sir! I gave him my cat, Schrodinger!"

"You have a cat?"

"Well, I did, but not anymore."

"Oh." Jack felt like an idiot… a feeling he was getting used to when it came to Captain Carter. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Sir. After all, if you hadn't misunderstood what you heard, we wouldn't be together right now."

"Speaking of which… I'd better get outa here, before someone comes."

"See you later, Sir?"

"You bet'cha!" Already the plans were forming in his mind. He'd stop by her lab right before lunch. Then they could go to the commissary together. And then tonight he'd go over to her place, or she could come to his house. Either way, they would get to know each other even better. Once again he thought about her pussy and how glad he was that she hadn't given it to Narim. Did she like to have it licked and bitten? Would she let him slip his fingers inside her tight hole, while he sucked her nipples? What else did she like? He'd know soon. Yes, he definitely had plans for her!

Jack was so happy, that he was actually whistling when he exited the locker room.

"Jack, I was just coming to find you," Daniel said hurriedly. "Apparently Omac has made his decision. General Hammond wants to see us right away. Have you seen Sam?"

"No, Daniel. You should try her lab."

"I already looked there."

"Then try the infirmary. You know how close she and Fraiser have gotten. They're probably gossiping about our alien visitors or something."

"You're probably right. Which reminds me; did Sam tell you that she gave her cat to Narim?" the younger man asked excitedly.

"No, Daniel. Why don't you tell me all about it?" he replied in a snarky voice. The elevator arrived and both men stepped inside. Jack moved to the back, while Daniel pressed the button marked 27.

"Well, you see, Narim had never seen a live animal before, so Sam brought her cat here for him to see."

"How thoughtful of her," Jack replied coldly.

"Yes, but she actually _gave_ the cat to him. To keep!" the younger man announced, obviously impressed by Sam's generosity.

"She actually gave Narim her pussy?" Jack asked innocently. Jack almost felt guilty for having a bit of fun at Daniel's expense, but then he figured that what the man didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Nonplussed, Daniel continued. "Funny, that's what Janet called Schrodinger… a pussy cat. Must be a Midwest thing," the young archaeologist concluded. "Anyway, wasn't that nice of her?" The elevator slowed to a stop and the two men stepped out.

"Oh, yes, _very_ nice," Jack replied with a smirk. He smiled as he recalled how great it had felt when he pushed his cock inside Sam's warm, wet pussy. How it had gripped him firmly until he came harder than he ever had in his life. Yes, indeed, Sam was mighty nice! And he liked her as a person too. In fact, the thought he might be falling in love with her.

"She's a really swell person, Daniel, and a good second-in-command too. I don't know why I ever had any qualms about her serving under me," he said agreeably, smirking at the double-entendre. He couldn't help thinking about her serving under him in an entirely different way, which was one of the things he had planned for tonight. He could almost feel himself inside her warm, wet mouth, her tongue and teeth teasing and torturing him toward a terrific orgasm. He could almost taste the fragrant feminine juices of her precious sex, as he dined on her hidden secrets. His head would be down between her thighs, while she lay under him with his cock down her throat. They would get each other off at the same time! Jack could barely wait!

"Jack, are you feeling okay?" Daniel asked, as they reached the hallway outside the briefing room.

"Why do you ask, Daniel?" He had no idea what Daniel was getting at. He not only felt good; he felt great!

"Because you seem happy, Jack," the younger man honestly replied.

"That's because I _am_ happy, Daniel. I have great friends and a great job. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought…" the man began, only to have Jack interrupt him.

"Oh, look, Daniel, here comes Carter!" A huge smile spread across Jack's tanned face. Speaking of _coming_, he'd have his 2iC coming again real soon!

Both men turned and waited for Sam. She thought they were acting oddly… more so than usual. "What's up?" she asked, seeing the smiles on their faces. She had the feeling they'd been talking about her, which made her very nervous. The colonel wouldn't have told Daniel about their tryst in the shower room, would he?

"Don't know yet, but we suspect Omac has made a decision. Say Carter, Daniel was just telling me that you gave Narim your cat," he said, staring at her with dark, intense eyes, his expression bland.

"Er…Yes, I did." Sam looked at Jack warily, wondering what he was up to. He wasn't smiling now, and there was something almost threatening about his expression. "That was very nice of you, Captain," Jack added, and Sam's heart began to hammer in her chest. He didn't sound pleased. In fact, he sounded pissed!

Daniel walked ahead of them into the briefing room, obviously oblivious of the tension that was going on behind him. Janet was already seated, as was Narim. Anxiously, Sam followed Daniel in and took the empty seat next to him. Jack sat down next to her, facing the Tollan man. The tension between Jack and Narim was so thick you could cut it with a knife, or so Sam imagined. If Jack still had doubts about her relationship with Narim, she wished he'd just say so! God, she couldn't stand much more of this! Narim was trying to catch her eye, and Jack was watching her like a hawk. Nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, Sam crossed and uncrossed her legs. Then she fiddled with her ink pen, causing it to twirl around and land in her lap. She quickly caught it and laid it on the table in front of her. Not knowing what Jack was thinking was clearly driving her crazy!

Seeing Sam squirm and knowing he was the cause of it, Jack decided to put her out of her misery. Just as the door opened and everyone stood up, he leaned over and spoke softly into her ear. "Just remember, Carter, you can give your cat away to anyone you please, but your pussy belongs to me."

As General Hammond and Omac took their seats, Sam turned to Jack and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sir."

THE END


End file.
